The present invention relates generally to fastener driving tools, also known as fastener drivers, including automatic staplers, nailers and the like, whether powered electrically, pneumatically, with combustion power, powder or other sources. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in magazines used in such tools.
In conventional fastener drivers, especially such tools used in driving relatively thin fasteners such as staples or trim nails, individual fasteners are secured together into strips by adhesive and loaded as a strip into the magazine. To avoid fasteners becoming jammed in the magazine or subsequently in the fastener passageway of the tool, magazines have been designed to retain the fastener strip intact and properly aligned as much as possible. However, fastener jamming and misalignment is still a concern of tool operators and designers.
Another tool design factor is the space required by the magazine in the tool. In some cases, the traditional rear-load or top-load magazines have been found to require excessive space on the tool, or are awkward to load.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fastener driver magazine which reduces fastener jamming, facilitates fastener loading and reduces problems associated with fastener misalignment.